Rocket Resignation
by The Baked Potatoes
Summary: He's a former Team Rocket Executive, living life outside the gang. He has a house, a job, and is beginning to breathe easy.But in the end, its easier to get in than it is to get out.
1. Chapter 0

I don't own Pokemon, or anything related. They belong to their respectful owners.

Saved this idea forever ago, and just found it in a word doc. and was inspired to write.  
Enjoy.

* * *

A lot of things have happened in eight years. Technology changed, cities flourished, and children started their journeys. As peaceful as anyone would like it to be, it wasn't perfect. There was still theft of Pokemon and items, and other crime in general. Our world can never be perfect, but thank Arceus that it's as lovely as it is. As a young adult, like most people, I made some bad decisions. I did some foolish things, hurt some people, broke some laws. I don't regret it though. I traveled the world, met some interesting people, and done things you wouldn't even believe. And that was all because at the age of 18, I became a member of the infamous crime group, Team Rocket.

Ever since then, I've tried my hardest to distance myself from the group. Getting out to TR is quite a hard thing, and even now, it still feels like their presence looms over me. So many professionals today, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Pokemon Center owners, etc.; were former Team Rocker members. Although they hide the fact that they were those kind of people, it shows through, emotionally and physically. All members have a 'R' tattooed on their body; some people decided to get done on more noticeable parts of their body such as arms or chest/neck area. Others are hard to find. But they're there.

Anyways, I remember the early days. I joined back when there was only about 30 and Giovanni. We had a little building in Celadon, a lab on the Cinnabar Island, soon we had our little hideouts in all the regions. I had my Hypno and Dratini by my side, and I was loving life. Many of the grunts that were part of the group when it was just starting to grow eventually became Executives and other higher ups, such as Lab Techs. and Experiment Coordinators. I worked in many different areas being in an Executive position, but one of the places I remember vividly was the lab on Cinnabar. There was so many experiments done on Pokemon there. I helped conduct a few; 'How could we make a Pokemon a different colour?', 'How could we create a bacteria that would raise a Pokemons abilities for the amount of time the bacteria is in its system?'. That's how the shiny Pokemon and PKRS came to be. We'd release the genetically mutated Pokemon with the colour change and the virus in the wild, and it slowly changed the world.

But in our first few years of official formation, a child, a young, stupid child, ruined our plans. He crushed us. All the work, the dreams, the tears and the time and the fear. All were washed away by a child's will to 'right a wrong'; but was what we were doing necessarily wrong? Either way, after much humiliation by the child Red, the great Giovanni went missing. Obviously we couldn't call anyone for help, he was a wanted criminal for Arceuses sake. So we hunted. Everyone tried to hard to find him, we sent out people upon people, searching every inch of every region. Until one day we received a letter from that wanted man.

**i will return.**

And those three words were the whole reason for the second coming of Team Rocket three years later, mostly taking place in the region of Johto. It was mostly run by Executives and former Scientists that didn't die in the fire at the Cinnabar Lab. Everyone tried to find him, we even took over the Goldenrod Radio Tower to try to impress him to come back. It didn't work. In the end, we were ruined again, but without humiliation of the 'Red' days. After that, most of us went our separate ways, or at least tried. That's when I left. But some of the Executives and grunts took the mission too seriously to let two giant failures stop them. So they continued. Out of the ten Executives, only six stayed. I was one of the four who left. I haven't seen any of them in years, except one of the ones who had left. She had become a mother, and opened a Pokemon Daycare, in an attempt to right her wrongs from the past. But other than that, no contact. But I know that they're brewing up something new. I have some connections still, but I try to stay far away. But it worried me that my past will haunt me.

Team Rocket is everywhere you look now'a days. That broadcaster at the radio station? They could have been a former grunt. Maybe the man working in the back of a PKMN Center was a scientist who performed experiments. You'll want to know, but you never will. As for me, I've moved from Kanto to Unova, back to Kanto, and finally to Hoenn, have a steady job as a clerk at a PKMart, and I'm finally starting to breathe easier.. But in the end, it's harder to get out than to get in.


	2. Chapter 1

You know the drill. I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Almost everyday is the same for me. I wake up, feed and play with the Quilava my ex-girlfriend gave me, and go and work at the PKMart. You'd think its a crappy job, but I enjoy it. Then I get some food, go for a run with Quilava, then go to sleep. I repeat that almost daily. But today felt different than most. Maybe it was the lack of sunlight that flooded my room due to a freak thunder storm that ravaged the region. Or maybe because of the warning they'd played on the television, "Be aware of your surroundings.. MAKE SURE YOUR POKEMON ARE SAFE.". But I just felt uneasy.

My walk to work was the same, minus the wind and the lack of people on the street. Normally Slateport was a bustling shore side city, with many tourists coming to see its beaches and museums. But not boats were in the harbor today. Only the brave and the employed ventured out on such a devious day. I unlocked the back door and was welcomed into the store I call my second home, the Pokemon Mart at Slateport City. At about 10am I open the front doors and I let the day of storm begin. I clicked my teeth. The time was passing too fast, and I'd let my drooping eyelids get the best of me. It had been two hours since I opened and no one had even bothered to go out in the storm and come in, a little nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

**_BAM!_**

My eyes opened. A man, about six feet tall with piercing blue eyes stared at me, his black coat dripping with the rain that still slammed against the windows. He looked young, far younger than me, but towered over me. I got out of my chair in an attempt to grab the PokeBall that was kept under the register, it held a single Pokemon, a lone Growlith that the Officer of Slateport gave all the stores in the general area. Before I could throw the Ball, the man had already grabbed my arm and rolled back my long sleeve of my shirt.

And there on my lower arm in black ink was the letter 'R'.

And the number 3.

My tattoo.

"It is you, isn't it," He snapped, "You're former Executive number 3!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I yelled back, trying to get out of his grip.

"We need you."

He tightened his grip on my arm, and grabbed a PokeBall out of his pocket, let it drop to the ground and an Abra appeared. I struggled. He shouted teleport and in a flash of blinding light, I felt like I was about to die. Then I felt nothing as my feet reached the ground.

It only took me a few seconds to figure out where I was.


End file.
